Talk:Loviatar
Child of Loviatar What type of powers would you give a demigod child of Loviatar? Something along the lines of causing the illusion of pain or making wounds appear? 19:04, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :Interesting question, Unknown User... maybe check out the 3rd edition Book of Vile Darkness or the 2nd edition The Complete Book of Necromancers... I glanced through the Player's Handbook 3.5 edition, but nothing jumped out at me... I would suggest 3rd spells or lower for a player character... but a NPC is different... as for 3rd edition, the Deities and Demigods has steps for creating demigods :) Darkwynters (talk) 19:26, December 12, 2012 (UTC) OK, thanks. I'm getting ideas for an enemy who got corrupted by his mother (Loviatar) and is aiding Bane in a takeover. 19:35, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :The AD&D supplement Faiths & Avatars describes the abilities of Loviatar's avatar as being able to create a whip or scourge at will and being extremely accurate with it. She sometimes sends nightmares, hell hounds, black rats, various spiders, jet, ivory, snowflake obsidian, webstone, black violets, or black and red poppies to show her favor. Her specialty priests gain abilities as they advance, including pain touch, whip of flame, dance of pain, kiss of torment, eyebite, symbol, and ensnarement. You can probably weave some of those elements into your demigod.—Moviesign (talk) 02:50, December 13, 2012 (UTC) I noticed that the Wikipedia entry for Loviatar contains the following passage "Despite being considered an evil deity, Loviatar has many open churches, and groups of good followers and clergy who set out to merit pain and suffering to those whom they deem deserve it, mainly followers and worshippers of other evil deities opposed to Loviatar." And that the source for this is listed as Martin, Julia, and Eric L Boyd. Faiths & Avatars (TSR, 1996). I've not seen any such passage that describes such in the book. Has anyone here been able to find such? :That claim is completely unsupported by Faiths & Avatars or any other reference I am aware of. F&A gives the alignment of her worshipers as "LE, NE, CE", so, strictly evil. Newer sources also confirm this. The only mention of "good followers" (air-quotes are mine) is that she would occasionally reward someone who unwittingly or unwillingly caused great suffering, especially if they were good, because it would torment them for having promoted her cause. —Moviesign (talk) 05:14, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :The closest they get is a harsh neutrality. :) Faiths and Pantheons allows LN worshippers (which makes for an interesting overlap with followers of Ilmater). Some temples manage kinky sex-clubs, but that's their least objectionable practice. The novel Maiden of Pain features a Loviatan priestess, Ythnel, as a heroine, who was working as a teacher and governess, IIRC. I could imagine a lone Loviatan hero with a twisted ideology doing such as you describe, but it would be far from standard. For my own campaign, I've extended the Loviatans's LN activities into the mainstream (as mid-wives, defenders of oppressed women) but it's not supported by the lore. — BadCatMan (talk) 08:59, March 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks for pointing that out, I have removed that sentence from Wikipedia. Daranios (talk) 15:37, March 6, 2015 (UTC)